Eren Ships Himself - Attack On Titan Fanfiction
by ArminStories
Summary: Hey! Armin here! This is my first ever Fanfiction! Here is the summary -Armin. After sealing the hole in the wall with a boulder, Eren falls in love with someone that makes everyone go insane...


Just a heads up. Don't read this if you are sane.

-Armin

1.

Eren was cut out of the titan and fell on to the concrete. He had just sealed the hole in the wall with a huge boulder and gave humanity it's first victory. Eren was a bit disoriented, but knew what he had done. Mikasa helped him up by offering him her hand. Eren grabbed her hand, and was lifted off his butt and onto his feet.

"I'm fine, Mikasa, " Eren mumbled. Eren looked at the titan he had just came out of. It was slouched on the wall. "My titan body…looks…hunky," said Eren as he stared intensely at the decaying body.

"What the flying f*ck, Eren?" shouts Mikasa as she tries to compromise in her head what she had just heard.

"Like, those abs, " Eren continued, "So sexy."

"Eren, Cut that out! You can't fall for yourself! Or…" Mikasa stared down at her two hands, "Can you?"

Mikasa was suddenly memorized by her hands and stared at them like she had never saw them before. Armin shoots over to where they are to talk to Eren. "Eren," said Armin, "Are you alright?"

"Better than ever." Eren replied slowly and began to giggle as he stepped toward the titan body. He put his hand on the titan's leg and began to stroke it.

"uhmmm" Armin struggled to even make a sound come out of his mouth. What he was seeing would scar him for the rest of his life. Levi killed the titan that Armin did not notice was right behind him. He was too confused to even comprehend what was happening.

"Is he the one?" asked Levi as he stood on the titan's head.

There was no reply. Levi surveyed what was occurring. Eren was petting his titan's leg, Mikasa was staring intensely at her own hands, and Armin now had his hands over his ears and was screaming.

Eren stopped his hand and paused. Levi took out a sword, ready to attack. Eren then activated his device and began to zip his way up the wall. Levi tried to stop him and climb the wall as well, but Eren was so determined to escape, he got over the wall and Levi lost him.

When Levi got to the top of the wall, he stopped and panted, trying his best to re-catch his breath. "To… Fast…" he mumbled in between one of his breaths. He looked down and saw that Eren was now running on the land below, making his way toward the forest miles ahead.

Later that same day, Levi gathered his Recon Core friends and discussed his plan. They met up in a meeting room in one of the Military Police offices.

"I must secretly escape this wall overnight and search for the titan-self-obsessed-boy-thing, alone."

"Why can't we go?" asked Petra.

Levi grabbed Petra by the neck and lifted her out of her seat. "I must go alone!" Levi shouted.

"But… I might… Lose you…" Petra manages to blurt out words as she is being strangled.

"I'm not yours to lose, Petra!" Levi yelled back. He then threw Petra across the room. Her body knocked over the stacked chairs in the back. Everyone in the room gasped. Levi then left the room, slamming the door as he left.

That night, Levi ascended up the wall and back down on the other side. He ran through the land, making his way toward the forest. It took two whole days without a horse , but he finally made it to the forest. Now he could use his maneuvering device with ease. He searched for hours, trying to find Eren. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a light in the dark forest. He went toward it. It ended up being a fireplace. He landed next to it and examined the area. He saw what appeared to be a rope made of string. He tried to pick up the rope. A leaf net fell onto his body and he was stuck under the net . It was a trap.

Eren emerged from the shadows and stood beside the fire with a stick in his hand. "well, well, well," Eren said in a sinister voice, "if it isn't squad leader Levi!"

"Whatever you do," Levi said frantically, "don't hit me with that stick!"

Eren started to laugh uncontrollably. He dipped his stick into the fire, making a torch. "Behold!" he shouted.

Levi then threw up. What he had saw was too devastating to look at. There were thousands of titan bodies, all belonging to Eren.

PART 2?

Coming soon on .com


End file.
